Story of The Unexpected
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: (Doctor Who One-shot!) A timelady who just barely escaped the time war believes she was completely alone in the universe. But then the unexpected happens. (I suck at summaries. Just try it out)


**Hi there! This is another One-shot i wrote in school... Yeah. Read and enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. If i did, i would probably be in it.)**

* * *

It's funny how things don't always turn out how you want them too. Like those times where you think your going to get a one hundred on a test but you get a seventy five.

And it's unexpected.

That's what I love about life; the unexpected.

And one day, something happened in my life that was more than unexpected.

Something that should have been impossible.

Something that changed my life forever.

This is my story.

And it's the best one yet.

* * *

I walk toward the fountain, smiling as I did. I just got a job at a shop, a nice little shop at that. The people there were really nice. Especially a girl named Rose Tyler. I could tell. She was that fixed point in time. Bad wolf. Even if she didn't know it herself.

Timelady instinct you could call it.

I was living on earth now because my planet had been destroyed in a war. The great time war.

I would know. I was in it.

I ran away, before it blew up. Before it was gone.

Then I ended up here.

I had decided not to change from Timelady to human though.

I mean, it'd be weird being a human!

So many less parts….

Anyways, I just hid any links that another timelord might sense.

Not that there were any left.

It was incredibly lonely in my head now. I missed the noise.

But I guess I was getting used to it. Had to.

I walk toward my new apartment, on Brickman Road.

It was a rather boring town. Nothing interesting ever happened. The most interesting thing that has happened all week is that Mrs. William's cat had gone missing.

Seriously, this world is horrendously boring.

I unlock my front door and walk in. Luckily, I didn't actually live in this tiny apartment.

I then unlocked the door to my time-machine and walked inside.

I happily sigh, always feeling at ease here. It had my favorite desktop on it, cyan. It was rather pretty.

I smile, looking around the console.

I really wanted to travel somewhere, but I couldn't, for two reasons.

Reason one is that it would be way too loud.

Reason two is well, I never seemed to get time exactly right.

I sigh. I missed traveling with my friends. We used to have so much fun, traveling through galaxy's and nebulas.

But now my friends were gone.

I was going to kill whoever blew up our planet.

I wander around the console, a bit bored.

Just then, I could feel someone in the back of my head.

I gasp, covering my mouth.

Another timelord!

I quickly cover any connections to him in my mind.

He probably felt me for a few seconds. That's good and bad.

I felt fear and excitement bubbling in my stomach. I really wanted to meet another timelord, but what if it was one of the bad ones?

I sigh, deciding I wouldn't meet him.

Not one I probably one I know, after all.

I only really talked to two people on Gallifrey.

Theta and Koshcei.

I smile, remembering them.

Theta was always full of energy, while Koshcei was more layed back. Theta loved adventure, while Koshcei would rather stay home.

One thing we all had in common, though, was we loved to play pranks.

I grinned, thinking of all the pranks we had played before. There were some pretty good ones.

Like the time we turned all the water into an earth delicacy called Jello. Ha!

I walk out of my time-machine at exactly 8:00, and out of my apartment too.

It was nighttime, but I always liked to take a walk and look at the stars. They were so beautiful. Burning bright gases.

I walk down the streets, in the route I normally take to get to work. It was a familiar path, meaning I didn't have to pay too much attention.

I turn onto the street with the shop I work at, just to see it being blown up.

As I was in shock, I let my guard down, and the link opened again.

I could feel the person in my head, and the person was close by.

Then I noticed a man, running from the fire.

But he was coming from the fire?

Then I realized. The link was coming from him.

And I recognized the link.

It was Theta's link.

Tears come to my eyes. I blink them away.

I don't bother closing the link anymore. It's him!

I think he finally catches on to the link, and he turns directly toward me, tears in his eyes.

I run up to him and jump on him, hugging him.

He hugs back just as hard.

We both smile widely.

We weren't alone anymore. We had each other.

_Finis_


End file.
